From a Knight to an Assassin and back again
by Tempest2004
Summary: Chapter 5! Karr has gone good, Melanara's packing an Uzi and Katt has issues with Karr. PG13 for some mild language. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Melanara dodged a bullet and called to Katt.  
  
"Hurry up, Katt!! I'm trapped here!" Melanara called through her purple comlink, the sound of screeching tires alerted her to arrival of her partner.  
  
"About fraggin' time, Katt! I was pinned down and Devon won't let me carry a gun so I couldn't fire back!" she said as she wheeled the T-Top out of the warehouse, turned on Pursuit Mode and roared down the road toward's the rendezvous point with the semi with room for Katt and Kitt both. Kitt infront and Katt in back.  
  
"Hello, Melanara." Kitt said, Melanara grinned at him.  
  
"Hey, Kitt. Do you know where Devon is?"  
  
Kitt thought a second. "In the front, why?" he asked curiously, but Melanara was already moving toward's the front.  
  
"Devon, can I talk to you?" Melanara asked.  
  
Devon was sitting at a table, he looked up at her and nodded. She sat across the table from him and put her head in her hand's.  
  
"They followed me, Devon. They followed me and Katt outside of her scanner range. That whole thing was a set up."  
  
Devon sighed.  
  
"I thought this might happen, Melanara. Who is exactly is this former employer of yours?" he asked her, she sighed.  
  
"He never told me, he just called, told me the job and I never asked question's, that's why I was the best. I just never expected him to come after me, he seemed displeased, but never homicidal! I don't know what to do, Devon." she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"We will deal with this. It's not just you who's dealing with this, Melanara. We are in it together, Bonnie, Michael, Kitt, Katt and I are behind you. You're not on your own anymore." he said, placing his hand on her's, she sighed and placed her other one on his.  
  
"Deal. So where do we start?" she asked him. Devon thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Why don't you and Katt go back to the warehouse with Michael and Kitt and see if between the four of you, if you can find any lead's on who ever tried to kill you." he said. She nodded.  
  
She spotted Michael just coming out of the kitchen and grinned.  
  
"Just the Knight I was looking for!" she said so sweetly that Michael started worrying immediately.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me, and Devon want's you to come with me to the warehouse where someone just tried to kill me." she said, trying her best to convince him. It failed.  
  
"No. I will not."  
  
"Please? For me and Katt?"  
  
"Read my lips. N-O."  
  
Kitt joined in the fight to get him to do it.  
  
"Oh,come on Michael. It's not like we have an assignment. Please?" he added after a minute.  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
"I'm out numbered aren't I?" he asked, there a was nod from Melanara and sound of agreement from Kitt, since he couldn't nod. "All right, let's go." he said, Melanara grinned and waited for an okay on Katt's condition from Bonnie, hopped in and backed the car out so Michael could back out and then both cars raced down the highway back toward the warehouse.  
  
"Why are we going back to that place, Melanara?" Katt asked.  
  
"Because we're going to try to figure out who tried to kill me, so it doesn't happen again." Melanara said and turned into the warehouse district.  
  
"Okay, that I can understand. But with Kitt and Michael? What exactly did Devon say?" she asked, Melanara sighed.  
  
"He said that maybe between the four of us, we might be able to figure out who is behind this. They did have a pump shotgun, that sound I could recognize if I was deaf, dumb and blind." she said and sighed.  
  
"Katt, open a line to Kitt." A beep signified that the line was open.  
  
"Keep an eye out, I don't know if they're still here or not. I managed to get a gun away from one and take another one out."  
  
"Okay, will do." Michael replied. The two T-Top's advanced slowly through the warehouse, stopping when Katt found something with her scanner.  
  
"I'll take a look." Melanara said and got out of the safety of the car. She pulled a semi-automatic out of her gun holster. Katt sounded through her comlink.  
  
"Where did you get that gun?" she asked, Melanara sighed.  
  
"Katt, I am the best, not an idiot. I alway's a carry a gun unless Devon see's it and takes it away from me. Don't worry, I grew up around guns I know how to use them, trust me."  
  
"Now where is that thing you found?" she asked. Katt's scanner lit up again, then she spoke.  
  
"A hundred yard's to your left."  
  
Melanara moved the said number of yard's with Katt close behind and Michael and Kitt following another lead to far right of them. Melanara found it.  
  
"It's the body of the guy I dropped. Anything else?" Melanara asked. Katt again scanned.  
  
"Nothing." There was a note of disappointment in her voice. Melanara sighed.  
  
"Damn. Open a line to Kitt." Another beep for the open line.  
  
"Michael, anything?" Melanara asked her current case partner. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
Melanara swore. "Huh? Nothing." Melanara swore again.  
  
"Let's go home. Bonnie and Devon should be there by now. Kitt need's to recharge." he said. Melanara nodded.  
  
"Your right and so does Katt." Melanara agreed.  
  
They arrived home all right, but when they did.............  
  
****  
  
"Melanara, your parent's are here to see. Your's too, Michael." Bonnie said. Both Melanara and Michael blanched. Melanara sighed.  
  
"We better get this over with, Michael. See you in a few minutes, Katt." Melanara looked overly grim. When she, Michael and Bonnie had left. Katt and Kitt started to talk.  
  
"Well, Michael's parent's already know about me. I wonder how Melanara's parent's will react to you?"  
  
"I don't know, Kitt. And that worries me.................  
  
****  
  
"Hello, Mom, Dad." Melanara said as Michael said the exact same thing to his parent's. But with less hesitation.  
  
"Melanara! We're so happy to see you." Melanara's parent's exclaimed and hugged her, she hugged them back happily, but again hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Melanara sighed, looked at Devon and then Michael, both nodded in assurance.  
  
"I am an agent here at FLAG, I have a partner. No, not Michael. Her name is Katt. And she's an AI." she smiled.  
  
"She's in the garage. And so is Michael's partner, another AI." Melanara smiled again and walked out the door. Her parent's and Michael's following curiously. They reached the garage, Melanara went over and placed a hand on Katt.  
  
"This is my partner. Katt, introduce yourself."  
  
"Hello, I am Knight Associates Two Thousand. And I'm happy to meet you." Katt added after Melanara kicked her tire.  
  
"And I am Kitt, Knight Industries Two Thousand. Michael's partner." he said. Melanara's parent's were shocked, so she continued as if this wasn't anything new.  
  
"Katt and I have been together for three year's and she's the best partner I never had." she said and earned a chuckle from her Father, she sighed. That's a good sign, she thought.  
  
"So, what's the difference between her and Kitt?" Melanara's mother asked. Melanara grinned a little foolishly in relief. If her parent's weren't angry then that was a very good sign.  
  
"In abilities, nothing. But programming." she started but Katt put a little pressure on her foot. Melanara bit her lip and motioned Michael to push the car back, which he did. Melanara sat on Katt's hood.  
  
"I meant, Personality, until someone so rudely half-rolled on to my foot, she is totally different. She is cocky, arrogant, and totally like me, where as Kitt is a little like a pussy cat. And she back talk's way too much." Melanara chuckled at the indignant sounds coming from Katt.  
  
"She's pushy, bossy and domineering." she continued, grinning like that ate the canary, for about a minute, before she ended up on the floor of the garage.  
  
"Oof, Katt! What was that for?"  
  
"Pushy, am I? Bossy, am I? Then that was for those comment's." the AI said mock-fiercely, Melanara grinned, the battle was under way. Melanara and Michael's parent's watched in astonishment as they traded insult's. Melanara finally laughed so hard it was hard for her to breathe.  
  
"I......Think....You got me......Katt." she panted after she stopped laughing and got up.  
  
"Let's go eat. Melanara." Devon said, she nodded and got up, leaning on Katt.  
  
"Nice fight...........  
  
Melanara's parent's and Michael's sat with Devon on one side, while Bonnie, Michael and Melanara sat on the other. They ate lunch together chatting happily until Melanara's comlink beeped.  
  
"Yeah, Katt?" she asked with a mouth full of sandwich. Katt's reply was scathing.  
  
"I'll tell you after you swallow and not before."she said, Melanara swallowed and then asked again.  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Garthe and Karr are back." she said. Melanara, who had a mouth full of soda, spit it out.........on Devon.  
  
"Sorry, Devon. Repeat that again when I didn't have a mouth full of soda, please?" she asked, Katt did as requested.  
  
"Wonderful. Well, at least it isn't Goliath. Mom, Dad. Michael and I have to go." she said, got up, took a swig of soda, swallowed and headed out the door with Michael close behind her. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Who are these Garthe and Karr?" her father asked, Devon sighed.  
  
"Garthe Knight is who Michael was made after, his face at least. Karr is Katt and Kitt's prototype, he is very dangerous. Don't worry Katt and Kitt will protect them and they've dealt with Garthe before. He's as evil as Karr." he said. They blanched, he felt the same worry they did, but he didn't it show it and tried to comfort them.  
  
"They will be fine. Katt, Kitt, Michael and Melanara are good at dealing with maniac's like Garthe Knight and Karr." he said.  
  
But what he didn't add was that he hoped they would be able to handle him............................  
  
****  
  
"Got any idea where he is, Katt?"Melanara asked the AI. Katt scanned the police bandwaves.  
  
"A few miles southwest of here."  
  
Melanara nodded.  
  
"Relay the information to Kitt, please." she said. Katt spoke after doing what Melanara asked.  
  
"So what are we going to do after we find them?" she asked, Melanara sighed.  
  
"I don't know. Open a line to Michael, we need a game plan, Katt."  
  
Another beep to signified an open line.  
  
"Michael, we have a problem. What are we going to do, when we find them?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Melanara. How about you take Karr and I'll take Garthe." he suggested, grinning.  
  
"Oh, no. You got Garthe last time. This time I get Garthe and you get Karr. And speak of the devil and he shall appear. Look up ahead." Melanara said as both cars raced across the dessert to meet Garthe and Karr.  
  
All three cars stopped at the same time, three feet away from each other. The three driver's got out of the cars. Katt, trying to lighten the mood a little, played the theme from ' The good, the bad and the ugly' Melanara grinned at the intended pun.  
  
"Smile while you can, Raya. You won't get much of a chance to after I'm done."Garthe snarled, Melanara laughed.  
  
"You know what Garthe? You talk too much." she said, ran forward and landed a solid punch on his jaw. He staggered back, then caught himself.  
  
"You were lucky that time, you won't get the chance again!" he roared, while Melanara and Garthe went for each other's throat's, with Katt cheering Melanara on, Michael and Kitt were battling Karr....Again.  
  
"Kitt! Isn't there something we can do to stop him?!?" he demanded and they dodged another charge at them.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't find anything, not even his sensor is vulnerable anymore. Garthe took care of that, definitely. I honestly don't know what to do." he said. Suddenly, Karr stopped, then gunned the engine, flung open the driver door and spoke to Garthe, who was struggling not to get beaten to bloody pulp by Melanara.  
  
"He's calling us back, get in, now." he said, Garthe grunted in response. Garthe managed to get two legs under Melanara and sent her flying onto Katt's hood, she landed with a loud 'Oof!', she shook it off after Katt snapped her out of the shock. By that time, both Garthe and Karr were long gone.  
  
"I wonder who Karr was talking about?"Melanara wondered out loud as she tried to stand, but collapsed infront of Katt, who did a quick scan.  
  
"You're ribs are broken from the impact of your land after Garthe sent you flying."  
  
Melanara glared at her. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. Can we go home now?" she asked, Michael sighed and helped her inside Katt......................  
  
****  
  
"DEVON!" Bonnie yelled as she and Michael helped the injured Melanara out of Katt.  
  
"Melanara! What happened?"  
  
Melanara fixed Devon with an icy stare. "Three guesses and the first two don't count. Garthe sent me flying before he and Karr vanished not so heroically into the sunset. Oh, just what I need." she groaned as her parent's poked their head's into the garage, saw she was hurt and came rushing over.  
  
"I'm fine! It's nothing Dr. Wesley can't fix!" she yelled over the clamoring her parent's made, but at that moment her mother rounded on Katt.  
  
"You were supposed to keep her safe!" she said, only enforcing the guilt Katt was feeling, but at the look of pain on Melanara's face, her programming, of being short-tempered like Melanara, kicked in.  
  
"It's not my fault she chose to attack him! It's not my fault he was able to send her flying! It's not my fault.......It's not my fault......." her voice faltered and broke. Melanara wrested out of her friend's hold and went over to Katt opened the door, albeit painfully, got in and then closed it, sound-proofing the interior..........  
  
****  
  
"It's all right, I'm fine, I'm here. It takes a lot more to kill me than a few broken ribs."  
  
Katt made a faint whimper. "That's just it, he could have killed you and there was nothing I could have done except run him over after it was already done! I couldn't......if you........" Katt just couldn't finish the sentence, the alternative was unthinkable. Melanara chuckled softly.  
  
"I do believe you could Katt. But listen to me, I'm here, more or less, anyway." she said so ruefully, that she made Katt laugh.  
  
"See? That's why we're such a good team! I can make you laugh and you can make me laugh, it's just the way we get along! Never mind what my mother say's." she said and leaned back painfully.  
  
"Go get patched up, now."  
  
Melanara chuckled painfully. "Yes, mother." she climbed out, Devon and Michael were there to support her.  
  
"Bonnie, please go get Dr. Wesley." Devon said, she nodded and hurried off toward the hospital wing. Devon and Michael helped Melanara into the chair Bonnie was sitting in.  
  
The Doctor walked in, saw Melanara and sighed. "Again? I swear, you're worse than Mr. Knight over there." he said pointing at Michael over his shoulder, who stuck his tongue out at him, the Doctor regarded him with a stern eye. The tounge was in a second, Kitt laughed.  
  
"I always bring out the worst in him, for some reason. Just one or two broken, eh, Katt?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Wesley."  
  
He nodded. "Come with me. Michael, help her will you?" he asked, not as a question more a command. Michael nodded, wrapped one of Melanara's arm's around his neck and supported her to the hospital wing, her anxious parent's, who hadn't spoken since she had talked with Katt, walked, silently, along behind them. Dr. Wesley, Michael and Melanara went in, a minute later Michael got shoved out the door, it closed behind him with a solid THAWCK! Michael was laughing.  
  
"I do believe I insulted her." he chuckled. Devon sighed and smacked his head in an oddly American gesture.  
  
"I'm surrounded by crazy people." he sighed again, Michael, Bonnie and Devon laughed, all sharing a private joke, making the Raya's feel out of place. Devon still chuckling, motioned that he wanted to talk to them.  
  
"Your daughter's life has changed, please try to understand, she and Katt share a special bond. If they didn't....Well, you two wouldn't be here." he said, just then Melanara came out of the exam room.  
  
"He patched me up, of course he may have to patch you up when I catch you, Michael!" she yelled, Michael's eyes widened in mock-alarm and he ran outside. The Doctor came out after hearing Melanara's yell and saw his patient running after Michael and smiled.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Melanara's mother asked the Doctor, he nodded and laughed as Melanara tackled Michael.  
  
"See for yourself. If she can tackle him and not be hurting, she'll be fine." he said and smiled as they wrestled on the ground, a minute later they both came, limping and panting, but smiling.  
  
"Devon, we have to talk. We, Michael and I that is, with Kitt and Katt along too, think Garthe and Karr are working for someone." Melanara said as they moved to Devon's office. Michael took his familiar place sitting on the corner of Devon's desk and Melanara perched on a couch, sitting cross- legged on it.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked, Kitt spoke up from Michael's comlink.  
  
"We heard Karr say 'He's called us back', on that basis, I think it's safe to say they're both working for someone together."  
  
Devon sighed. "This is turning out to be more complicated than we thought. Are you two sure you want to continue this?" Devon asked, all three knew this was a one time offer out of it, but Michael and Melanara didn't take it.  
  
"We started this and we'll finish it Devon," Michael said, Melanara finished it. "Garthe and Karr will stay down this time. I swear it." she said. Devon sighed knowing, somehow that would be true.  
  
"All right, any idea's on who might be doing this?" he asked, feeling sick at heart knowing how many people it could be, but Melanara and Michael were the best, they'd get through it or die trying, the latter was.............unthinkable...........................  
  
The End  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R. 


	2. And the plot thickens

Melanara was feeding the estate horses while trying to figure out who was trying to kill her and Michael, when Katt came up behind her with some rather disturbing information.  
  
"Melanara! I think I know who it is!" Katt called as Melanara put down a pile of hay, Melanara turned with an interested expression on her face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cameron Zachary, it fit's at least."  
  
Melanara shook her head. "Can't be, he's in jail. Michael and Kitt put him in there long before we came along." Melanara said shaking her head.  
  
"Remember Gina Adams? Not to mention Zachary getting out again."  
  
"Yeah, but he may still be in jail and might find someway to get to us." Katt said, Melanara sighed.  
  
"But how and why would he come after me of all people, I never did anything to him. Michael is the one he's after, not me." Melanara reminded Katt.  
  
Katt ignored that. "Maybe he got someway to get Garthe out of jail and Karr back together after Michael and Kitt blew him up?" Katt offered, Melanara shot her a look that spoke volumes.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Let's just get off that line of thought for a minute, Katt. Now why would he come after me?"  
  
"Did he sound at all like this?" Katt said and played a clip of Zachary on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, he did sound like that. Where did you get that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Kitt. You were an assassin, right? Did you ever do a job for him?"  
  
"A couple of job's, nothing major. Why?"  
  
"Did you ever turn down a job for him?" she asked.  
  
"Once, it was a job on cop. He sent me the information by mail. I never killed a cop, because if you do, your a cop killer for life."  
  
"And what about civilians?"  
  
"You never kill civilians. Military officers, Ambassadors, dignitaries, a couple foreign presidents, but no civilians. It was the cardinal rule for the Assassins guild, anyone who did was considered a rouge Assassin." she said, Katt suddenly had a whole new respect for Assassin's, not much, but still.  
  
"What was his name?" Katt asked, Melanara thought back.  
  
"Michael A. Long......... Oh, no. Our Michael?"  
  
"Yes. The one who almost killed him was Tanya Walker." Katt said, Melanara snorted.  
  
"That Rookie? Figures, amateur. She couldn't even hit a paper target at 20 feet, the only way she could hit was up close, of course she didn't even succeed then." she said with disgust.  
  
"Well, she certainly managed to hit Michael. What would have happened if you had taken the job?" Katt asked with a small feeling of dread.  
  
"Michael would be dead."  
  
****  
  
"Devon! Katt thinks she knows who's doing this! Cameron Zachary." Melanara panted coming up next the Englishman.  
  
"How? He's in jail." Devon said, picking up a piece of paper he dropped. Melanara slowed to a walk.  
  
"He may still have contacts on the outside of jail. And also found a way to get Garthe out of jail and Karr back together. We don't know how, but he did." Katt said.  
  
"Possible, so who would like to guess what he wants?" Devon asked.  
  
"To kill me and Michael. Me for turning down the job on Michael and him for.......Well, being him."  
  
"Gee, thanks Melanara." Michael said, she laughed.  
  
"Only doing my job, Michael."  
  
"Your so sweet." he said sarcastically, she smiled.  
  
"If you two children are done, let's get this over with. The board is anxious enough about you, Melanara, whether or not your loyal, let's not keep them waiting." Devon said, Melanara assumed an air of confidence, Michael one of humor and all three entered the board room. Jennifer Knight and the board of trustees watched them come in and sit down.  
  
"Now that you three are here, let's begin. Miss Raya, we have heard report's that there was an attempt on your life by an unknown person, I'll assume you have figured who this maybe?" she asked rather pompously, raising Melanara's hackles, but she kept her temper under careful control.  
  
"No, Miss Knight. We have an idea, but no concrete evidence, Ma'am." she said stiffly, Devon groaned, if those started fighting they would be there all day.  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"Katt has mentioned the possibility that it might be.......Cameron Zachary. Yes, we know he is in jail, but he has gotten out before and could probably do so again, given the chance. We do know, however, that your brother, Garthe...Knight," she spat out the last word in disgust, the board knew she felt that he didn't deserve that name. "Is in his employ along with Katt and Kitt's proto-type, Karr. We have fought with them before this meeting and my ribs are still healing from the encounter." she added with a touch of humor, Jennifer smiled slightly and turned to Devon.  
  
"Mr. Miles, I'll assume that you back these allegation's?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Miss Raya, Mr. Knight, Kitt and Katt are more than capable of taking care of this. I am very confidant about their shared abilities to deal with this threat." he said, Jennifer nodded.  
  
"Then on to other matters, such as funding for FLAG. Miss Raya, in all your misadventures of the assassin profession, you setup a rather large and profitable company name, Tarn Inc., correct?"  
  
Melanara nodded.  
  
"Which, I'm also told, was directly responsible for the building of your partner, Katt?" Jennifer asked, again Melanara nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I can see where this line of questioning is going, I would be more than happy to contribute a large amount of money to FLAG or if you prefer, become a regular contributor to FLAG." she said. Devon smiled to himself, she was pulling out all the stops in this one. Jennifer, for once, seemed happy.  
  
"Thank you, that would be very preferable. Now to other things........  
  
***  
  
"That went fairly well If I do say so myself." Devon said and he pulled on his jacket, Melanara and Michael answered in unison.  
  
"And you do too!" they said, Devon smiled.  
  
"You two are feeling better, aren't you?" he asked, they both nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm not!" Bonnie called from down the lane, Melanara looked up in surprise.  
  
"Bonnie? What's wrong, you were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Melanara exclaimed, Bonnie growled.  
  
"I know, they cancelled my flight." she growled, Melanara opened her mouth in sudden thought.  
  
"Why don't you take the FLAG jet? I mean no one's using it." Melanara suggested, Bonnie gave her a withering look.  
  
"It's only used for emergency FLAG business." she said, Melanara grinned.  
  
"Make it emergency FLAG business, then."  
  
"It's an idea." she said and stopped short at the look on Devon's face, it wasn't a happy look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'No'?"  
  
"I mean, no using the jet for personal business." Devon said stubbornly.  
  
Bonnie and Melanara then proceeded to 'gang up' on Devon until he finally agreed.  
  
"All right! Go ahead and use the jet, Bonnie." Devon said. Melanara and Bonnie grinned at him.  
  
"Thank you, Devon!" Bonnie called as she raced off, Katt broke in in a very quiet, small voice.  
  
"Melanara, I think you had better sit down, I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll want to sit down for this, Melanara."  
  
"Katt, I was an Assassin for how ever long, I think I can handle a little bad news, besides your starting to scare me." she said, Katt sighed.  
  
"It's your parents, their dead. In a car crash."  
  
Melanara sat down hard on Katt's hood and asked in a shaking voice. "When?"  
  
"This morning at 8:45. They to the E.R. about 3 minutes after the crash, but they both died."  
  
Melanara shook, Devon came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sobbed once, Devon put his arms around her and let her cry herself out.  
  
"I think you have to hear the rest of it, Melanara." Katt said after a moment.  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Yes, I think they were poisoned." Melanara's head popped up like a jack-in- the-box.  
  
"Poisoned?"  
  
"A very advanced one, by my calculations. A poison that attacks the nervous system and causes a death that looks natural. There is an antidote, but it wasn't until the M.E. got a toxicology report back in on them that he found out, I'm sorry."  
  
Melanara looked furious. "Kyra. She did this, she's the only one that could of." she muttered.  
  
"Who's Kyra?"  
  
"An old rival who's always hated me and will do anything to hurt, destroy or kill me."  
  
"I don't know, don't forget it's Garthe and Karr we're dealing with, not the Assassin's Guild." Katt reminded her, Melanara growled slightly.  
  
"I didn't forget. But we're dealing with Cameron Zachary, here. Anything is possible." Melanara snarled, standing up.  
  
"Calm down, Melanara. You're right."  
  
"Sorry, so what do we do now?"  
  
"Do you still have any contacts in the Assassin's Guild? You could try and get ahold of them and maybe get a few leads on their deaths." Devon said, Melanara sighed in defeat.  
  
"I hate it when you're right, Devon. I think I do, Katt, let me use the vid phone." she said and slid into the drivers side seat and looked at the screen.  
  
"Let me see the phone key pad, please. Thank you, Bébê."  
  
Melanara punched in a number and waited, the line rang and was finally picked up by a woman about twenty, twenty-one. "Chelsea! Hey, how are you, girl?" Melanara exclaimed, the woman laughed.  
  
"Fine, they say you quit the biz, is it true?" she asked, Melanara nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Look I need a favor, I found out that my parents were killed this morning, poisoned. You got any info?" she asked her, the woman thought a minute.  
  
"Don't know, let me check, I'll get back to you this afternoon." she said and the screen went blank. Katt posed a very important question to Melanara.  
  
"Can she be trusted?" Katt asked in a worried tone, Melanara nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she would never betray me, besides unless she saw your dash all she knows is that I called from inside a car, I always have high-tech car of some type, she'll just think you're another one. But trust me you're not." she assured the AI.  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
Melanara laughed.......  
  
****  
  
"Garthe, Karr. I need to speak with you." A man in the shadows of an office connected to a garage said, Garthe crossed his arms and glared at him, Karr growled.  
  
"Speak up old man, I want to destroy Michael, that car of his, Raya and that smug little piece of scrap." Karr rumbled, the man in the shadows leaned forward, it was Cameron Zachary.  
  
"Patience, my friends. You will get your revenge, but now you need to be patient."  
  
"Patient?!? The only reason I obey you is to get that manufacturing line copy."  
  
"Be quiet and listen, Karr. What matter's more to Melanara than anything else?" Cameron asked, Garthe smiled evilly.  
  
"Friends, and more importantly, Devon and Bonnie."  
  
"Exactly........  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	3. Let Freedom Ring

Sorry, it took me so long to post the last chapter, my muse went on vacation for the last couple months, I think the cold temperatures got to its head, : )! Well, here it is, Chapter 3, I have been this far, but it never panned out. The first part of this is going to be two storylines, Melanara and Katt investigating who, what, where and when Garthe got out. Michael and Kitt will be checking out how Karr got transported, who might have seen it and who dunn it?  
  
Disclaimer: Glen A. Larson owns everything except Katt, Melanara and the Assassins Guild.  
  
Melanara shuddered as she and Katt pulled up to California State Penitentiary.  
  
"I don't particularly blame Garthe for wanting to escape this place, it's creepy and bleak." she muttered, the red lines went up and down as Katt spoke.  
  
"Why? I think it suits his personality."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You know I'm claustrophobic." she said as she got out and slammed the door on the car. The warden came out to meet her.  
  
Melanara immediately disliked him, his eyes were slits as he took her in to his office.  
  
"Miss Raya. I am Jonathan Nelson, pleased to meet you." he said, she shook his hand and tried not to shake her hand in disgust after she pulled away, she stuffed her hand into her pocket not only to pull a picture of Garthe out but to also wipe off her hand. She pulled out the picture and showed it to him.  
  
"I don't believe we had a prisoner like him here, Ms. Raya." he said a little too smoothly.  
  
Melanara suppressed a snarl and snatched the picture from him. "Thank you, Mr. Nelson." she said stiffly and left.  
  
Melanara climbed in Katt, drove out of the desert prison and pulled off to the side of the road and put her head on her arms against the steering wheel and took three, consecutive deep breaths.  
  
"Eww.......  
  
Meanwhile..................  
  
Michael climbed out of Kitt and moved off to the side to let Kitt work. Kitt, after a second of scanning, made a small sound of surprise.  
  
"Michael, these are tracks of pickup trucks, not semis as you might expect."  
  
"But why not semis? It make more sense than pickups." Michael murmured, if Kitt could have rolled his eyes he would have, so he settled for a patient tone.  
  
"Michael, Michael, Michael. This Cameron Zachary we're talking about, anything, well almost anything, can happen." Kitt said, Michael glared at the talking car.  
  
"I know, Kitt. He tried to have Tanya Walker kill me. So, which way did they go?" he asked, Kitt did another quick scan.  
  
"They came the way we did, then left on the opposite end."  
  
"Can you pinpoint an approximate time?"  
  
"Between 10:00 and 1:00, is my best guess." he said, Michael turned and looked at him a minute.  
  
"Best guess? Since when did you start to guess?"  
  
"Since these tracks could be days or hours old. I'm not entirely sure, Michael." Kitt said acidly.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off, you know. See if you can get the train schedules, maybe someone saw something."  
  
"It's a long shot."  
  
"Yeah, but it's the only shot we have, Kitt."  
  
"Why 'Eww'?" Katt asked as Melanara pulled back onto the road.  
  
"He's a slimy, sneaky, creepy, schmuck that should be occupying one of those cells, not running the place. Run a background check on him, I trust him about as far as I can throw you."  
  
Katt snorted in amusement. "You're right, that is pretty far!" she laughed, Melanara glared at the voice module.  
  
"Funny talking car, aren't you?"  
  
Katt mentally shrugged. "I try."  
  
"So found anything on our less than trustworthy warden, oh great tin can?"  
  
"Quite a bit actually, he's an ex-convict. Charged with murder and convicted, released on a technicality."  
  
"Figures, anything else?"  
  
"Ah, had his record cleaned in 1974. But I managed to get his old records, apparently Devon was an industrious little Englishman and saved the old record on a disk then after a couple years he reinstalled it just in case." she said in an admiring tone, Melanara was about to reply when a call came in.  
  
"It's from your contact in the Assassins Guild, Chelsea. What's her last name?"  
  
"No one knows, there are somedays I didn't think even she knew. Put her through and keep quiet, okay?"  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice." Katt muttered sullenly and turned on the viewscreen.  
  
"Chelsea, so you got anything?"  
  
"It wasn't accidental, Melanara. It was planned, the whole thing. A guy named Cameron Zachary called and requested the best assassin we have to kill your parents, I have-"  
  
the transmission was suddenly cut.  
  
"Chelsea, answer me! CHELSEA!!" she yelled, the screen jumped, a man with a darkened face appeared and the voice was garbled, but understandable.  
  
"This was just the beginning. Next time you'll hear it from the cops." he said then cut the transmission.  
  
"NO!!" Melanara howled, Katt remained silent. Finally the shock went away, then was replaced by the stunned silence. Katt took over control and drove the car to the estate.  
  
"Melanara?" Katt whispered, Melanara raised her tear streaked face.  
  
"Yes, Katt?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No. Take me to the garage, please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Katt did as Melanara asked, when they arrived. For who knows how long, Melanara sat in the car listening to radio, not saying a word. Finally Katt couldn't bear the silence and broke it.  
  
"Melanara, say something, please." The AI prodded, Melanara looked down at her, her eyes were haunted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katt. I didn't mean to snap at you before..." she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"It's okay, I understand. So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Find the schmuck who did this, then put in a dark, damp cell so he'll never see sunlight again." she snarled......  
  
Michael and Kitt pulled into the train station parking lot, Michael killed the engine.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, don't go away." he said grinning, Kitt grumbled.  
  
"Like I'm going any where." he said which only made Michael laugh harder.  
  
"I know, why do you think I said that?"  
  
"Ay, yi, yi, yi."  
  
Michael, still chuckling, entered the train station and smiled his most charming smile at the clerk. She looked up and was instantly, being as young as she was, charmed.  
  
"Hi, my name is Michael Knight. I was wondering if I could see the records of the trains from the last two days? Starting on the 11th?"  
  
The ditzy woman handed over the records without a peep. Michael covertly pointed his comlink at it so Kitt could scan all the records, he handed them back when Kitt had beeped once to let him know he was done.  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am." he said in a Texas drawl, smiled and left.  
  
"What was with the Texas accent?" Kitt asked slyly, Michael grinned.  
  
"Just something I've always wanted to do."  
  
"Great, I have an actor on my hands." Kitt muttered and started the engine.  
  
"Very funny, Kitt, very funny...............  
  
"What should we do, Zachary? Kill Devon or Bonnie?"  
  
"No, my impatient friend. I've already arranged an accident for her parents, I killed her friend in the Guild, Chelsea. She should be grieving right about now."  
  
"Think again, Mr. Zachary." a flunkie said as he came in and put a video in the VCR on the stand with a T.V.  
  
Katt was cruising down a desert highway at top speed in Pursuit, they were heading for San Francisco.  
  
"She should be mad with grief! What's going on?!?"  
  
"I don't know, sir." he said, Garthe laughed, a chilling sound.  
  
"I guess she's stronger than you thought, Zachary."  
  
Karr sounded through Garthe's comlink. "Remember, Cameron. She's an Assassin, it will be near impossible to break her, if at all."  
  
"Shut up, Karr." Cameron snapped at the car.  
  
"Sir, do you want me to continue to monitor her until she gets where ever she's going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Melanara, why are going to San Francisco?" Katt asked, mystified.  
  
"I have a feeling we're being watched, so I'm going to play a few games with them."  
  
"Games? I thought they were the bad guys."  
  
"Funny, Katt."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be."  
  
"We're going on a semi-road trip, you are fully charged aren't you?"  
  
"Of course." Katt sounded rather offended by that.  
  
"Sorry, Katt. I'm going from San Francisco, down to Amarillo, then to New Orleans, then back to San Francisco."  
  
"You do realize, that we're supposed to be working on a case, don't you?"  
  
"I know, this is vital to the case."  
  
"How can you say that with a straight face?"  
  
"I don't know, Katt, I really don't know...............  
  
"I think it's time to take matters to the next level, Gentleman."  
  
"Oh?" Garthe and Karr said at the same time.  
  
"You two are going to kidnap, Devon."  
  
"Again?" Garthe said in a disgusted tone. "I got enough of kidnapping him the first time I did it. He's a mouthy Englishman, especially when he's been kidnapped."  
  
"Well, gag him this time then."  
  
"You're a smart mouthed little man, aren't you?" Garthe asked disgustedly before he walked, Cameron laughed............  
  
It was late at night (Isn't it always?), Devon was working late (Again, Isn't it always?), he had just closed up and was walking the long way back to the mansion, because, like Melanara, he enjoyed the knight air (A/:N the pun was intentional), he was suddenly jumped from behind and felt a cloth be put over his face, he fought back, then stilled when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Stop struggling, Devon and I won't hurt you, much at least."  
  
Garthe, his brain barely registered just before he blacked out.........  
  
"Devon?" Melanara said as she entered the usually busy Englishman's office, he wasn't there. Melanara was suspicious.  
  
"Katt, you there?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Melanara smiled gently. "I'm glad. Scan the building, see if you can't find Devon. He's not in his office or his room, I checked."  
  
"Will do." it was a minute then Katt answered in a worried tone. "He's not in the mansion."  
  
Melanara frowned. "Try the grounds."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Melanara felt the faint trace of fear for her mentor/friend. "Get ahold of Michael and Kitt, tell them to hightail it back home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Devon's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Devon's gone!'?!?" Michael demanded furiously of Melanara and Katt.  
  
"I mean, he's gone, vanished, poof! gone. His car is still here, no bags of his are packed. I checked with every airport, bus terminal, train station and port in the state of California, when he gets back, he's gonna blow a gasket at the phone bill." she said in a weak joke, but Michael wasn't smiling. Bonnie was checking every security tape that she could lay her hands on.  
  
"This isn't funny, Melanara." Michael snarled from between clenched teeth. Melanara's temper flared.  
  
"I know that, Michael! I was trying to lighten the mood, Knight!" Melanara growled, Kitt and Katt interceded before it became a fist fight.  
  
"Bonnie, any luck?" Katt said loudly, to break up the fight. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, except......."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a blank spot in between 11:30 and 12:00 am, about 10 minutes or so."  
  
"Katt?" Melanara said as Michael said 'Kitt?'  
  
"On it." both AI's said at the same time.  
  
"Uh, Michael. I'd, um, like to apologize, about that comment." Melanara said, hesitantly.  
  
Michael blinked. "Sure. We're both worried about Devon, I guess."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bonnie smiled to herself as she listened to the exchange. Looks like a silly little fight couldn't break up that friendship. With both Kitt and Katt working on it, the mystery part of the security tape was soon un- mystified and they all saw there fear. Devon, their friend and mentor, had been kidnapped by their worst enemies. Garthe Knight and Karr.  
  
"Oh, no." Melanara whispered in shock.  
  
"Melanara, that's the understatement of the century." Katt said.  
  
"You can say that again...........  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Will our intrepid hero's rescue Devon? Will Melanara avenge the death of her parents and her friend. And will Michael ever perfect his Texan drawl? 


	4. Add a reformed Karr and stir!

Okay, now we're getting close to the end, ladies and gentleman. This is the second or third to last chapter. In this chapter we see a bit of a darker side to Melanara, more of her Assassin training showing through. The Nick and the Neural Link are Gryphs, I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy!!  
  
Devon was sitting in the dark, of course he was blindfolded, so sure it was dark. He tried to lick his lips, but his tongue was blocked by a clothe, he tried his bonds and they cut into his wrists. 'Now what? Do Michael, Melanara, Kitt and Katt know I'm gone? Of course, I was kidnapped, not snatched off the road and they know my habits, They'll find me...I hope.'  
  
"Enjoying our stay, Mr. Miles?"  
  
"Mumff, mumblfff."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Devon felt the clothe being taken out of his mouth and the blindfold off his eyes, he blinked a minute, Garthe was standing in front of him, Karr behind him and a shorter, baldman next to Garthe.  
  
"I said 'Hello, Garthe.'" that's not quite what Devon said, but he wasn't going to risk his health.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Karr rumbled.  
  
"Cameron Zachary, I presume?" Devon said, ignoring Karr. Cameron bowed.  
  
"At your service..........  
  
"Now what?" Katt asked, Melanara shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, we need to think of a plan." Michael said, Kitt's scanner zipped back and forth in agreement.  
  
"The warden." Melanara whispered in a sudden thought.  
  
"What about the snake?" Katt asked as Melanara sat down in the drivers seat.  
  
"I'll bet you ten-to-one, he knows where Garthe and Karr are." Melanara snarled. Katt made a sound of agreement.  
  
"More than likely, would you like us to talk to him?"  
  
"No, thank you Kitt. I'll deal with this scumbag." Melanara snarled........................  
  
"Mr. Nelson and I need to talk." Melanara said to the secretary and rumbled into the office of the warden, he looked surprised to see her, he turned to the flustered woman standing next to Melanara.  
  
"That will be all Ms. Thompson, thank you." he said and turned his attention towards Melanara.  
  
"Something I can help you with, Miss Raya?"  
  
"Yeah, you can tell me where Devon Miles, Garthe Knight, KARR and Cameron Zachary are, Mr. Nelson."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm sure if you calm down, Miss......" he didn't get to finish the sentence because he couldn't draw breath to finish to it. Melanara had a hand clamped tightly over his throat.  
  
"Mr. Nelson, I was or am a trained Assassin, My skills can be quite deadly, If I chose, which at this moment, I most certainly do. I have a very short temper with people who let convicted criminals out of jail, even shorter with people who then hide them."  
  
She loosened her grip and he started to breathe again, he took a few deep breaths. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know where they are, honestly!" he exclaimed, Melanara growled, a low and threatening sound. He gulped audibly, but remained adamant.  
  
"I only helped Garthe escape! I don't know where he went after that!"  
  
"Who paid you to let him out?"  
  
"A man named Zachary, Cameron Zachary! The money came from a Swiss bank account! I have the transaction receipt!" he gasped as her hand inched closer to his throat. She smiled, a chilling thing.  
  
"Thank you. Officer!" she called, a Police officer came in, tape recorder in hand.  
  
"I think Mr. Nelson, will now sing like a canary on our Mr. Zachary, when I find him. In the mean time, Bubba has a new cellmate."  
  
Melanara stalked out of the prison and into Katt, her beautiful blue eyes were as cold as ice, not sparkling like usual, Katt shuddered.  
  
"Are you okay, Katt?" Melanara asked.  
  
"Fine, Melanara. Thank you for asking."  
  
Katt's POV  
  
I watched Melanara turn from the warm, kind, gentle person I knew to a cold, hard, methodical person that I didn't know. Sure there were sparks of life, the person I had known for a year and 12 months, but they were just sparks, glimpses of a very different personality, a personality I missed. This shell was not her, it couldn't be!  
  
"Melanara? Can we talk?" I asked, she pulled over and looked at my dash, a small glint of curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, Katt?" she asked, I took a minute to collect my random thoughts and then spoke.  
  
"You seem different somehow, can you, ah, explain it? Please?" I asked rather desperately, she smiled, that wonderful, warm, gentle person came back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katt. It's just when I get like that, it's just..........." Melanara shrugged, I sighed.  
  
"It's like every other emotion vanishes, I mean I become a shell, that's why I was such a good assassin. I'm sorry if I scared you, Katt." she said, I felt a little better, but her next comment made me feel much, much better.  
  
"I always try to keep a little more warmth and emotion than an ice cube!" she said laughing, I laughed along with her, everything was all right, again...............................  
  
Melanara's POV  
  
I felt a bit devoid of emotion, an odd feeling if you aren't used to it, but I was. I gave a little, hopefully undetectable by Katt, shiver. I gave the dash a glance, I knew Katt was probably worried about the fact that I was so cold. The fact of the matter was, that I was in assassin mode and when I was like this, I was as cold as an ice cube. I wish I wasn't like this, but when you get trained to assassinate people, it changes you. You get all emotion drained out of you, other than fear and a sense of cold blankness in your heart and mind. When the job is done, your supposed to be able to switch back to a nice, normal human being. I can do it, lord and lady, I'm able to do it at will, for some people its impossible to change back, you get so wrapped up in that personality, that powerful, frightening, empowering personality, you don't want to give it up. They get so hooked up on that rush of power and adrenaline of seeing that look of fear on peoples faces......... It's awful. I was never like that, I managed to retain some sense of humanity, I had morals, people don't expect that of assassins, they figure since we kill people from afar without so much as a batting of an eye, that we must be cold, heartless, empty, devoid of feeling. Well, we do have a reputation to up hold, so the guild trains us to be like that, but they also enforce, no they pound the need for we assassins to have normal lives, we shouldn't stand out. We can tell, if we do fall in love, him or her which ever they were, that we are assassins, though they don't exactly encourage it.  
  
"Melanara? Can we talk?" Katt asked, interrupting my thoughts. I pulled the car over and looked at the dash, I was pretty curious.  
  
"Yeah, Katt?" I asked, she was silent for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"You seem different somehow, can you, ah, explain it? Please?" she asked rather desperately, I smiled, switching personality from assassin to normal person.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katt. It's just when I get like that, it's just..........." I shrugged and Katt sighed.  
  
"It's like every other emotion vanishes, I mean I become a shell, that's why I was such a good assassin. I'm sorry if I scared you, Katt." I said, I could tell she felt a little better, that's why I added this.  
  
"I always try to keep a little more warmth and more emotion than an ice cube!" I said and laughed, Katt laughed along with me, the comment I made was true, of course...............  
  
With that settled Melanara pulled back onto the road and headed home to the FLAG headquarters.  
  
"Find anything?" Michael asked as he met them in the missing Devon's office.  
  
"Mr. Nelson's bank receipt, which, reading on the way over, I found to be very helpful actually."  
  
"Really?" Bonnie asked as she took the piece of tell tale paper, Melanara nodded.  
  
"Hmm. This could prove to be very interesting, too bad the Swiss are neutral. This might actually be a lead instead of evidence to convict Nelson."  
  
"Damn! He didn't know anything about their location." Melanara said and flopped down on the couch, thankful for the chance to sit down on something that wasn't moving.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's better to get him put away than nothing I suppose." Michael said and shrugged, Melanara glared at him.  
  
"Your no help, Michael." she said acidly, he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Children, children, please. This isn't helping." Bonnie said. Melanara and Michael stuck their tongues out at her at the same time, Bonnie sighed.  
  
"Somebody help me." she muttered..............  
  
Devon sighed. It had been, at least by his count, three days since he had been taken. Michael or Melanara still hadn't found him, but he had faith that they would find him, eventually anyway.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Miles?" Garthe said, Devon sighed a little more. He hated being couped up, despite all indications otherwise, Devon enjoyed being outside and hated not being able to see the sun. Garthe growled, he hated being ignored.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I am not enjoying myself, thank you very much." Devon replied acidly, Garthe was about to backhand him, when he was stopped.................by Karr.  
  
"Zachary want's him unharmed, remember?" Karr said with a hint of dark amusement. Garthe lowered his hand with a snarl and stalked out. Devon had been, on Zachary's orders, moved to the garage. Devon turned to Karr.  
  
"Thank you, I guess." he said, Karr snorted.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, old man. I have......" he trailed off suddenly.  
  
Devon looked around, no one was near. "Karr?" he asked softly.  
  
"There was a bug, no cameras, but a bug. I have a favor, no a request. I'd like to join FLAG, please." he almost begged, Devon quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing, so Karr pressed on.  
  
"This may sound a little weird, but I'm tired of running, I want to be able to just sit still and not worry that somebodys after me. Reprogram me, deactivate me, just let me be! I don't want to run anymore!" he said in desperation. Devon was surprised, no surprised was an understatement, he was blown aback. He recovered enough to nod.  
  
"All right, Karr. Get me out of here and I'll have Bonnie reprogram you. If you wouldn't mind joining us, you can work with us and become a member of FLAG. We'll have to find you a partner, but will you?" he asked. Karr thought a minute, then answered.  
  
"All right, hold still and I'll see if I can't undo those ropes.............  
  
Melanara and Katt cruised towards Los Angeles. The exit where she got off at was, the area anyway, a cesspool (No offense to L.A. resident's.). The streets where filled with gangs walking back and forth.  
  
"Melanara, what is the point of gangs?" Katt asked curiously, Melanara shook her head.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, Katt...............  
  
They pressed on to central LA, to a friend of Melanara's who specialized in finding leads where no one else could.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Katt asked, before Melanara closed the door. She grinned.  
  
"I've known her since I was a kid, Katt. I'd trust her with my life."  
  
"People change, Melanara." Katt reminded her. Melanara laughed.  
  
"Not this one, Katt. She'll be the same until the day she dies." she said and closed the door. Melanara walked up to a apartment door and knocked, the inner-door opened and a black-haired woman came into view, she laughed in delight at seeing Melanara.  
  
"Hello, Kara. How you been, girl?" she asked slipping into the LA lingo, If Katt could have blinked she would have.  
  
"Not bad, not bad. How about you? Nice car! You stole it right?" she asked, Melanara blushed.  
  
"I did not!! Jeez, I haven't stolen a car since I was 19!"  
  
"A shame, you were the best, kid. Now what do you want?" she asked, Melanara took a deep breath.  
  
"I need to find Cameron Zachary. I know, anyone coming or going from LA, you know about them."  
  
Kara whistled. "Dunno, kid. I mean, yeah I guess I could find him, but hey, I'll give it a try." she said, Melanara sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks, Kara. Give me a call at this number, 'kay? Ask for Melanara or Michael." she said and opened Katt's door and sat down. Kara came over.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
Melanara gave her friend a withering glare. "I don't have a lovelife, remember?" she said, started the engine and backed out of her parking space and roared down the street, first making sure it was clear.  
  
"You stole cars?" Katt asked incredulously. Melanara shrugged.  
  
"I was a teenager and I was broke. I needed money, I got caught plenty of times, Kara usually bailed me out. My parents weren't usually too happy about it, though." she said ruefully, Katt laughed, then paused.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a boyfriend?" Katt asked curiously, Melanara frowned.  
  
"I have no romantic interest, Katt....... In anyone at this particular moment."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't, leave it alone, 'kay?" she said, Katt was silent, thinking.  
  
"Fine." she said absently. Melanara sighed in a sudden flash of intuitiveness.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not setting me up, so just get it out of your processor right now, Toaster oven."  
  
"Toasteroven! I'm a microwave at least." she said indignantly, hoping she'd change the subject. But Melanara was too quick for her.  
  
"No changing the subject, Tincan. You're not setting me up, forget it, Aluminum for brains."  
  
"I had no such ideas."  
  
"Hah! I know better, Katt. I am an Assassin, I can tell what people or super-computers are thinking and you my dear, ever-loving, metal partner, was thinking about setting me up, on a blind date, no doubt." she said, Katt sighed and admitted defeat.  
  
"Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm sorry." she said, Melanara laughed.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just don't do it!" she said and pulled onto the LA expressway.  
  
"You're no fun.............  
  
"Mr. Miles?" Karr said, tentatively as he silently exited the parking lot of Cameron's warehouse. Devon opened his eyes and sat up carefully.  
  
"Call me Devon, Karr." he said and climbed into the front riders seat.  
  
"Perhaps you had better sit in the driver seat, Mr... I mean, Devon." Karr suggested. Devon nodded faintly, he was exhausted for some reason and couldn't seem to stay awake.  
  
"Devon?" Karr asked, concern coloring his usually emotionless voice a little, Devon climbed, slowly and painfully, in the drivers seat.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well, Karr." Devon said, Karr quickly scanned him. Devon had been poisoned and the nearest help was 2, 000 miles away!  
  
"You've been poisoned and the only help, is 2, 000 miles away, even in pursuit mode." he said calmly, though he wasn't feeling very calm at the moment, he was rather panicked, so he, as Wilton might say, hit the gas and floored it toward the highway. Devon tried to stay, though it was getting harder and harder, Karr recognizing this, opened the windows and the T-Top, letting the cool night air hit Devon, hoping it might keep him awake, it did.  
  
"Thank you." he said weakly, if Karr could have, he would have smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." he said, it actually felt good doing the right thing, for once, instead of being a total pain in the rear all the time.  
  
"Hold on, Devon, hold on........................  
  
TBC 


	5. Wind to thy wings, Karr!

Chapter Five! It's getting down to the wire folks! It's the second to last chapter! The conclusion will most likely be a Two-Parter in true Knight Rider fashion! Sorry, it took so long to post, I needed some more inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Knight Rider, I only own Melanara and Katt. And I'm borrowing Nick and the Neural Link from Gryph.

Karr roared down the Desert Highway, hightailing it for Las Vegas and the closest Hospital. He scanned ahead and 'Saw' another T-Top coming down the road. It only took a second for him to recognize Katt. He opened a link.

"Melanara, it's Karr. I've got Devon, he's been poisoned. I'm heading for Vegas. Stop me if you like, but it might cost precious seconds of Devon's life and strength." he said, now Melanara may have been an assassin, but she believed people, or in this case, a super computer in a Pontiac Trans Am should be given a second chance. Melanara smiled.

"Let's transfer Devon to Katt, she can oxygenate the cabin and get him the Oxygen he needs, ASAP." she said and cut the link. Katt was flabbergasted.

"You don't trust him, do you?" she asked in shock, Melanara shook her head.

"No, but I trust that he doesn't want to hurt Devon. As much of a facade as he puts up, Karr is still Devon's friend. Come on. Look, you take Devon to the Las Vegas Hospital, and I'll follow in Karr." she said serenely, Katt sputtered.

"You will not! I don't know if Karr won't take you as a hostage instead. Absolutely not!" she said vehemently. Melanara sighed patiently.

"Katt, what we do involves risks, this is just another one. This is what we get paid for by the foundation. Calm down." she said and reached for the door, it locked.

"Let me out, Katt." she said calmly, the doors remained locked. Melanara sighed, pushed manual, unlocked the door and got out. She looked at the Trans am, whose LED swished back and forth angrily. Melanara walked toward Karr, opened the door, pulled Devon out, picked him up like a rag doll, carried him to Katt and put him in gently.

"Take him to Las Vegas, I'll follow in Karr. Don't argue." she said, holding up a hand to stem any objections Katt might raise. She heard a disgusted sigh and gently close so it wouldn't upset Devon. She walked back over to Karr and climbed in the open drivers seat door. She looked curiously at the Voice Box as she leaned back to let Karr drive, resting her hands behind her head.

"What convinced you to help us?" she asked curiously, there was a brief pause before he answered.

"Because I was tired of being chased and deactivated and reactivated again. It was getting old and tiring."

Melanara nodded. "That does tend to get old, doesn't?" she empathized. He felt a flicker of something in his CPU, something to the effect of an immense like of this young woman, sitting in his drivers seat.

"You know what I'm talking about?" he asked in a dull, incurious, well, supposedly, he was actually burning with curiosity, tone.

"Of course, the Assassins Guild was the same way. First they'd decide I'd has enough, then they'd call me up again. It got really aggravating after a while." she sympathized, he blinked.

"You're an Assassin?"

"Retired."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't mind it. Katt likes to avoid talking about it. She's purposely idiotic on that particular subject. She can't seem to get it through her thick CPU that I could kill people and not mind it. She's a complete innocent." she said and shook her head despairingly. Karr chuckled to himself.

"Can't stand to think of her precious partner killing someone?" he asked sarcastically. Melanara laughed.

"You called it exactly right, Karr." she chuckled.

"I've noticed that Kitt and Katt are pretty innocent." he mused, Melanara nodded.

"Definitely, Katt actually thought about setting me up on a blind date, I don't have lovelife and don't particularly want one to begin with." she muttered. Karr laughed, she gave him a hurt look.

"A real friend wouldn't laugh." she sniffed, that made Karr laugh harder. Melanara smiled sheepishly, then joined him laughing. They were just entering the city the limits when Melanara told them to stop a minute.

"Okay, Karr you wait here on the outskirts of town and I'll have Katt keep you updated. A driverless car might seem suspicious." she said quickly, not wanting to waste time.

"Got it."

Melanara climbed in Katt and sped toward Las Vegas and the hospital....................

Las Vegas Hospital

Melanara sat in the waiting room, when Michael and Bonnie burst in, Melanara waved them over before they overwhelmed the poor receptionist.

"He was poisoned and the doctors are in with him now." she said, an older man came over.

"Are you Melanara Raya?" he asked, she nodded.

"He'll be all right, he just needs plenty of rest and quiet.." he said. Melanara, Michael and Bonnie sighed in relief in unison. The Doctor smiled gently.

"We'd like to keep him here overnight, just to be safe."

"Of course, thank you, Doctor." Melanara replied, the man nodded and walked away. Michael looked around and motioned them outside.

"Let's go talk about this outside." he said quietly, they nodded and walked out and over between Kitt & Katt.

"Who brought Devon to you, or did you find him?" Michael asked, Melanara looked at him, then glanced at Katt.

"You didn't tell them? Katt, how could you? It was Karr, Michael. Karr has come over to our side, he's agreed to help us defeat Cameron and Garthe, if he can join FLAG." she said quietly, Michael's eyes narrowed as Kitt and Bonnie exclaimed in unison.

"No!"

Katt made a sound of agreement. "Yes and Devon agreed, if Karr takes a partner and he will." she said, Michael shook his head.

"I don't know about this." he said doubtfully, Melanara nodded.

"I'll quite happily agree to anything, then do it if it takes Cameron down.................

Cameron's Place

The same flunkie that showed Cameron the tape of Melanara and Katt cruising for San Francisco, burst in on Garthe and Cameron.

"Karr! And Devon Miles are gone!" he exclaimed breathlessly, then was pushed, or more appropriately, hurled aside as Garthe pushed his way past him, running towards the Garage with Cameron hot on his heels. He burst in, in much the same manner that the flunkie did and growled several oaths, insults and an incentive or two against Karr, Devon and Melanara. (Why Melanara you ask? Because he absolutely despises the woman, that's why!) Cameron cursed right along with him.

"You!" he called in a ringing voice, to a technician. "Where's the bug I put in this Garage?" he demanded, the tech immediately checked, then in a shaking voice, told him something he didn't want to hear.

"It-it-it-it's been deactivated, sir." he said tentatively, Cameron growled.

"Get me Kyra Tallson, now!" he snarled, the man nodded and raced off. After a couple minutes a tall, blonde woman with steel gray eyes and a hourglass figure sauntered in. She had a skin tight black sleeveless jumpsuit on, she had a silver-plated .45 in a belt across her waist with a blue denim jacket on. She had a .35 handgun in her gunholster. She was the exact opposite of Melanara.

"What do you want, Zachary?" she asked, her voice like silk, though with a dangerous edge. Garthe blinked as he looked at the woman.

"I want you to kill Melanara Raya."

Kyra scoffed. "Hah, she's on the FLAG grounds, she can't be touched. Besides, I'm not a fool. I'm good, but Raya is better." she laughed in his face, Cameron snarled and grabbed her wrist and twisted, but instead, was sent flying.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw him." she hissed. After that, Garthe immediately liked the woman.

"You still have to kill her, you know." he said sagely, Kyra regarded him a minute, then smiled softly.

"You I like, him," she said, pointing at Cameron. "I don't." she purred, Garthe grinned.........................

Outside of Las Vegas

Bonnie, Michael and Kitt were ganging up on Melanara, Karr and Katt.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melanara roared, they all quieted.

"Devon made the decision for us, Karr is a member of FLAG. All we have to do is find him a partner." she said loudly, Michael grumbled a little.

"Shut up, Michael. Now Kitt, Katt. Karr's family." she reminded them.

"Huh?" Kitt, Karr and Katt asked in unison.

"Think about it. Karr is your Proto-Type, so in effect he's your older brother." she said, they were silent for a minute.

"You know, I do believe your right." Katt murmured in amazement. Melanara smiled and looked at the rising sun.

"Well, it's been at least 12 hours. Let's go see how Devon's doing." Melanara said, they all got in different cars. Melanara in Katt, Michael in Kitt and Bonnie in Karr and the three sped into Las Vegas.

Las Vegas Hospital

They went to see the one person that really held FLAG together, Devon Miles. He was currently arguing with a nurse as to wether he could leave or not.

"Devon, she's only trying to do her job." Bonnie admonished lightly, Devon sighed in mock-relief.

"About time! Will you please tell this woman, that I have every right to leave!" he demanded, smiling cheerfully at the woman, she shook her head.

"About time, is right. This gentleman started really complaining about 5:00 in the morning." she smiled and left the room, Michael laughed.

"Giving 'em hell?" he asked, grinning. Melanara poked him in the ribs.

"Be quiet, Michael. I'll go find the Doctor and sign the release papers to let our prodigal friend out and back home." she smiled at the bantering Devon and Bonnie. She walked up to the front desk and asked for the release papers. She signed the necessary papers, Devon was arguing with the nurse who was pushing him out of the doors in a wheelchair.

"I can walk quite well, thank you. I'm not an invalid, I don't need to be pushed around like a baby!" he exclaimed in irritation. Melanara laughed and took the wheelchair from the nurse, Devon glared at Melanara.

"Not you too!" he demanded, Melanara grinned.

"We're worried about you, oh not-so-wise-one." she said, he sighed and shook his head.

"Why me?" he asked tragically. Melanara laughed and stopped the wheelchair just in front of Karr.

"Hello, Devon." he said, hesitantly. Devon smiled at the car.

"Hello, Karr. How are you? Are they treating you good?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." he said and was about to say something else, when Melanara caught a flash of the sun on metal.

"Down!!" she yelled, pulling Devon down behind Katt. She popped her head up and pulled out an Uzi and laid down fire, as soon as Melanara pulled out the Uzi, Michael and Bonnie hit the dirt between Kitt and Katt. The supposed Assassin ran, Melanara swore ferociously.

"Devon, are you all right?" she asked, he nodded. Melanara sighed.

"Katt, did you get a picture on that Assassin or wanna-be?" Melanara demanded, helping Devon to his feet.

"No."

Melanara swore again. Michael popped his up and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he stood up and pulled Bonnie up with him.

"Are you all right?" Melanara asked him, they both nodded.

"Where'd you get the Uzi? And do you have a permit for it?" Kitt demanded. Melanara shot him an offended look.

"Of course I do. Just not an American permit." she muttered the last part.

Michael smiled slightly, pure Melanara. "Do you have any idea who is it?"

Melanara shook, then an idea struck her. "Kitt did you a picture?" she asked, Kitt searched a minute.

"Yes. Here's a print out." he said and printed a copy out, Michael handed it to Melanara. She took one look and snarled in rage. She tossed it in the air and shot it repeatedly with her Colt .45.

"Who was it?" Karr asked, taken aback by Melanara's display of temper.

"Kyra Tallson, the-" she bit off the word after 'The'. "The _woman_ who killed my parents. She's the best since I left. Chelsea, just before she died, told me that Cameron Zachary called and requested their best Assassin. That sniper was Kyra Tallson, she's the best Sniper that the Guild has, she's even better than me." she spat, Bonnie and Devon blinked at her vehemence.

"Why did she try to kill me?" Devon asked, Melanara shook her head.

"She wasn't trying to kill you, she was trying to kill me." she said quietly. Bonnie gasped.

"Why?" Katt demanded.

"Because she's taking orders from Cameron Zachary........................

Well, she's half right.............

Garthe growled at Kyra, who was sitting in front of him, having a stray of bullet Melanara's that had hit her in the shoulder taken out.

"She got away?" he snarled, Kyra flashed him a look of irritation.

"Yes, she's better than I am." she snapped back. Garthe rubbed his eyes. Cameron Zachary was currently occupying the bottom of the L.A. harbor. Garthe had never liked working for anyone, especially people shorter than he was. Of course, that was most people, but that was besides the point. He straightened suddenly and looked coldly at the Assassin.

"Maybe, it's time I found a replacement." he said icily, she simply looked at him.

"Then Melanara will never die by any hands other than old age and time. She's too damn good for any other Assassin but me to get close. And now since, she's obviously made me. It's gonna be harder than hell to get to her." she said calmly. Garthe sighed.

"You're right, I hate it when you're right." he slumped into a chair.

"There has to be someway to stop her." he muttered, then looked at her, just remembering part of she just said.

"How?"

"Don't be cryptic. How what?"

"How did she make you?"

"That damn car of Knight's. I stuck around to catch the end performance. Knight's car got a picture, printed it and Knight handed it to her. She took one look and shot it about six times. Who knew she hated me so much?" she chuckled evilly. Garthe glared at her.

"So how do you propose to stop her?"

"Well, we can't stage a car accident. How about poisoning her?" Kyra suggested, Garthe shook his head.

"Katt could probably detect it. How about we separate her from Katt?" he said as the idea struck him, Kyra frowned trying to find something wrong with it, then pouted a little when she didn't. Then brightened when a thought hit her.

"How? She sticks to that thing like glue."

"She has to meet her boyfriend sometime."

Kyra shook her head. "No, she doesn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't even go shopping." she snorted. Garthe mumbled a couple choice insults and a vow to murder, destroy or otherwise hurt Melanara.

"So when does she go to bed?" he asked, Kyra shrugged.

"Beats me, she never sleep's, at least as far as I know."

"Huh, she's unbeatable, isn't she?"

"No one's unbeatable.......................................................

"Devon, why aren't you resting?" Melanara demanded, resting her hands on her hips and glaring at the older man. He calmly shuffled papers.

"Because there's work to do." he said absently, reading a request form. Melanara threw her hands up in the air and stomped out to the garage, to talk to Bonnie, but stopped when she saw a young, black haired man. He was well muscled and was sitting on Karr's hood. Melanara eyes narrowed and she went into Assassin mode.

"Bonnie, that idiot is sitting on Karr. Who is this moron?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice, Bonnie calmly turned and looked at her.

"Nicholas Mackenzie. He's Karr's partner. He was FBI." she said, Melanara snorted.

"Figures."

The young man looked at her. "Melanara Raya, world famous Assassin. Former Assassin's guild member and current FLAG member. What, are you here to kill Devon Miles?" he guessed sarcastically, Melanara leapt and killed him, but Michael pinned her arms behind. After a second, she calmed down.

"Listen to me and listen good, fed. I don't like government agents, current or former. Give me one good reason and you'll be on your back, before you can blink." she snarled, straightening. She turned to Bonnie.

"Devon's at his desk, working of all things." she said disgustedly, switching back to a normal person. Bonnie scowled and went off, presumably to give Devon a piece of her mind.

Katt spoke up. "Have you figured out how to stop Kyra?" she asked curiously, Melanara shook her head and sat cross-legged on Katt's hood.

"Not a clue. I just know that she's going try again. Karr, do remember where they are?"

"Of course." he sounded offended, Melanara smiled.

"Just checking, my friend. What are the coordinates?" she asked, he transmitted them to Katt. Melanara hopped off the hood and leaned in the drivers window.

"In the middle of the Mojave desert, Perfect." she sighed, opened the door and plopped down in.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it's terrible on my shocks." Katt said plaintively, Melanara laughed.

"My dear talking car, you're shocks are so fine tuned that a fly could land on you and you'll bounce up and down like a basketball."

"Garbage disposal."

"Tin can."

"Banker."

"Toaster."

"Brat."

"Coffee Pot."

"Spoiled Brat."

Melanara smiled and mockingly laid a hand on her chest over her heart. "Hurt to the quick!" she exclaimed dramatically, Katt laughed.

"No, you're not a Spoiled Brat, you're a Drama Queen." she laughed, Melanara grinned at the voice box.

"Maybe, Katt, maybe.....................

TBC


	6. Final Fight

Stay tuned after the feature presentation for the thanks to the people who helped me, even if unknowningly. Second to last chapter, the last will be an epilogue. Enjoy!

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" Melanara asked, Michael was sitting on Kitt's hood, Nick on Karr's and Melanara was sitting cross-legged on Katt's hood.

"Very carefully?" Kitt said.

"Hilarious, absolutely hilarious. I'm being serious here."

"We could try and sneak in." Nick suggested.

"Wouldn't work, they have security camera's everywhere." Karr dismissed the idea.

"How about we lure Kyra out?" Kitt suggested.

"It's an idea, but how?" Michael asked, Melanara leaned back against the windshield and stretched her legs out.

"Use me for bait." Melanara said, sitting up and taking a swig of soda.

"No." Katt said quickly.

"Come on, we have no other choice and you know it. I'll be fine."

"I don't like it." Katt said obstinately.

"Well, thats your prerogative." Melanara said, Katt snorted and precede to ignore her driver. Bonnie choose to speak up at that moment.

"Okay, if you're going to do that, you'll have to be able to keep in contact with each other and not just Human to Human and Computer to computer. You'll need a direct link to your partner's. That's why I came with neural links." she said proudly, Melanara frowned.

"That's great, Bon, but how are they installed?"

"Dr. Wesley will insert them in your brain, it'll painless as you'll be under anesthesia. You'll be back out the next day. You'll all have it happen at the same time. First, you Michael, then you Melanara, then you Nick."

"So, alphabetically?" Kitt guessed.

"Right. Then you three will have yours implanted as well. Then when you're standing next each other we'll activate them. Actually, you might want to sit on their hoods, so you don't collapse, the initial shock might be a bit much." Bonnie warned, Melanara nodded.

"When does this happen?"

"Right now, if you want." she said, Melanara looked at Michael and Nick, they both nodded, then turned to their partners.

"Kitt?" "Katt?" "Karr?"

"It's fine by us." Karr said after a moment. Melanara nodded and hopped off Katt's hood.

"Let's go." she said, Bonnie nodded and lead them away, Melanara stopped.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute, It's not like I can't find my way." she chuckled, Bonnie nodded and shooed the others out. Melanara turned to Katt. "You still talking to me?" she asked with a grin.

"Should I?" Katt snapped. "You seem bound and determined to ignore me either way."

"Oh, come on. You know damn well that the only way to get Kyra out is to use me as bait. None of you know, but I trained her."

"That's not the point, I'm partner, you need to listen to me instead of just bulling on ahead, like usual."

" 'Like usual?' " Melanara asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You didn't listen to me when you got into Karr to stay with him when we drove Devon to the hospital. I'm glad you did then, but you completely overruled me! You could have at least, stopped and listened!" Katt complained, Melanara nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I do tend to get head strong." she apologized.

"Apology accepted."

"Friends?"

"Forever, now go, Bonnie's probably getting angry by now."

"Bonnie's always angry, and don't you dare tell her I said that, any of you." she said with a grin. Karr and Kitt made a zipper sound. Melanara laughed and ran out...

A day later

"Ow." Michael, Melanara and Nick said in unison as the Neural Links activated. Melanara blinked, then shook her head to clear it.

"Next time, remind me to get really drunk before we do this." Melanara said with groan. Bonnie smiled and pulled a bottle of ibuprofen out and some soda's.

"Here, this'll help." she said with a smile. Melanara took the soda and a couple aspirin, then passed it on.

_Melanara_? Katt asked.

_Yeah, Katt_? she answered, then blinked.

"Interesting." Nick said out loud with a slight grin.

"Isn't it though." Michael grinned.

"Okay, are we ready to do this?" Melanara asked, Michael, Nick, Bonnie and Devon looked at each other.

"Not really, huh?" Melanara guessed, they nodded. "Look, you all know that this is the way it has to be, no other way. I'm ready to do this, but I can't get it done, if the rest of you aren't. My training, with no offense to anyone, far extends your own, I can handle myself, no problem. Kyra will go down, for everything she's ever done and I will be the one to do it. Trust me, guys, have faith in me." she pleaded, they looked at her, eyes tearing up. With a unanimous nod, they agreed and set off to finish this once and for all...

Kyra and Garthe

"I've got it! We ambush her when she's walking!" Garthe suggested, Kyra shook her head.

"She's never goes for a walk without that car."

"We could slip something in her food."

"How? A blow dart? Try again."

"I'm running out of ideas here." Garthe complained, pouring a drink for himself, he offered one to Kyra, but she shook her head and waved it off.

"No thanks."

"We could try the Trojan Horse approach."

"Oh, now you're reaching."

"Hey, I have yet to hear you come up with something."

"We blast her with a bomb."

"And you say I'm reaching."

"Hey, it's the best I could come up with." Kyra said glumly, Garthe laughed hysterically.

"We're not gonna win are we?"

"Probably not."

"I hate my life." Garthe said and downed his drink, a tech came running in, looking astonished.

"Sir, Ma'am, you better come see this." he said, they looked at each other and looked out. Melanara was waltzing up with a grin.

"Heyla, Kyra! You two faced, self-centered, two-bit hack! You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a laser-sighted crane! You're aim is bad that you could make a blindman look like Deadshot from the Daredevil comics!" Melanara yelled, Kyra's temper which was always thin, snapped.

"That self-righteous, bird brained, annoying twit!" Kyra howled, leaped over the balcony and attacked. Garthe watched while wincing as Kyra was pounded into the dust. Melanara dodged every punch, every kick with the same temper as an ice-cube, Kyra was tumbled away, she rolled to her feet, stopping to think and switch to Assassin Mode. Melanara and Kyra traded blows and hits, It soon became obvious who was the better fighter, and it wasn't Kyra. Melanara threw her like a rag doll, Garthe began to see why Melanara was the best. She didn't take anything from anyone, not even Kyra, her former pupil. His thoughts turned back to a recent conversation...

"She taught me everything I know." Kyra confessed, Garthe raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Melanara?"

"Yeah, that's why I know so much about her. She taught me everything I know. She's unstoppable. If I can't stop her, no one can." Kyra said with a shiver...

"She is unstoppable." Garthe muttered to himself as Kyra was subdued by the older woman.

"Knight! Where the hell are you? What? You too scared to fight me? Afraid you'll lose? Again?" she called, It took most of Garthe's self-control to stop from attacking her...

Melanara to Katt

_Melanara? How's it going?_ Katt asked, contacting her through the link.

_Good, I just put Kyra down for the count, I'm gonna take Garthe next._ Melanara replied and called out to the older, biological Knight.

"Knight! Where the hell are you? What? You too scared to fight me? Afraid you'll lose? Again?"

_Melanara, no! That wasn't part of the plan!_ Katt cried in disbelief as her driver put herself in danger.

_I have to, Katt. You, Michael, Kitt, Nick and Karr can't handle this, I can and I will. Just remember, I'm doing what I've been trained to do, fight until I ultimately win, lose or... Or die._ Melanara said and broke off contact. Frantic, Katt contacted Kitt.

_Kitt! She's not going along with the plan!_ she cried in despair. Kitt sent soothing waves over the link.

_Easy, Katt, easy. She's probably doing what she thinks is best._ Kitt assured his sister.

_I hope so, if it isn't, I'm gonna kill her._ Katt was speaking rhetorically of course, Kitt was hoping so anyway...

Growling, but vowing to be more careful than Kyra, Garthe jumped down and walked civily towards the Former assassin.

"You can join my side you know."

"Not in this bloody lifetime." Melanara growled and pulled an Uzi out, Garthe swore and dodged the bullets.

"Why not? I can pay you more than FLAG is, a lot more and you'd have more authority than you so obviously do." Melanara fired more on him, making him dance.

"Let me tell you something, Garthe. I love working for FLAG, I get so much from it, I have a real chance to change my ways there, here, I'd revert, so in all seriousness to your question, hell no. I will **not** come to work for you or with you." Melanara switched the gun to single fire and shot his feet. He howled in pain as he went down. Melanara walked slowly over, old instincts taking over, she found herself, taking sight for his head. Melanara shook it off and instead switched the gun back to rapid fire, and drove the shooters along the balconys back from the edge, put the Uzi away and pulled a Glock. She shot the guns out of the shooters hands with cold, calculated shots, not paying attention to Garthe, big mistake.

"No one stops me," Garthe growled and swept her legs out from under her. Melanara screamed as she went down, Garthe knocked the gun from her hand and punched her jaw. Melanara retaiteated with a knee in the face. He growled and rolled away. Melanara rolled to the opposite direction and took stock of the situation, her Glock was about 20 feet away, she could never reach it in time, she maybe smaller and lighter, but Garthe's legs were longer, Katt could never reach her in time, not even in Super-Pursuit Mode and she looked ridicous like that, so Melanara would never subject her friend to that, not even to save her own life. She could fight him hand-to-hand and probably win, but not without taking one hell of a beating, then there was her Uzi, which she kept in the trench coat she was currently wearing and the Smith & Wesson hand gun she kept in her shoulder holster. So out of all of it, she had three options, the Uzi, the Smith & Wesson or her own two hands. Thinking about the situation and realizing, that for perhaps the first time in her life, knowing that her desicion, whatever it maybe, could save or lose her life. She went for the only option she had, she drew her Smith & Wesson and fired...

Michael, Nick, Bonnie, Devon, Karr, Kitt and Katt listened in horror as shot's rang out through the desert, then to everyone's relief, a familar and much loved voice came through Katt's reciver.

"I could use a pick up, here. Garthe and Kyra are down for the count and their minions are looking for a deal." Melanara said, Katt laughed.

"We were worried there for a minute." Michael said, leaning on Katt's door.

"I didn't think you cared, relax, I'm kidding." she said predicting the coming protests.

"I'll be there in a minute." Katt said, Michael stepped back and watched the car take off down the road.

"Somebody anxious to see, Melanara." Michael chuckled...

Melanara chuckled as Katt raced towards her.

"Wow, that was quick." Melanara laughed, as she hoisted Kyra and Garthe into the backseat, then turned to the assorted Minions.

"Sit, stay." she said, they nodded. Melanara sat down in the drivers seat, backed the car around and took off. Katt was happy that this was all over.

"So, how did it go?"

"Okay, wasn't sure I was gonna make it there for a while, but hey, here I am." Melanara grinned. Katt remained silent, but the silence was filled with relief, mostly on Katt's part...

In the months that followed the FLAG team was busy, they had to find concrete evidence and keep hidden that Melanara was a former assassin. Both Garthe and Kyra signed written confessions and Cameron Zachary's body was found in the LA Harbor. Things went back to normal, or as normal as Melanara, Michael and Nick got, working with Talking Cars. This is not the end, the epilogue is coming after this, But I would like to thank a few people:

Gryph for lending me Nick and the Neural Links and being kind enough to help a newbie writer by lending me the tools I needed.

Glen A. Larson for creating Knight Rider in the first place.

My own twisted imagination for the ideas and Melanara, who started out as a Halloween costume.

All the Knight Rider Fan Fiction writers and the people who waited patiently for this chapter. And the people who wrote such great fan fics that helped me with all my writers block.

The Reviewers who were kind enough not to use me for kindling and help me keep going.

And finally,

My family for putting up with me and my babbling, I couldn't have done it without you.

Thank you one and All, now on with the show... (Just remember to push the purple button, just kidding.)


	7. The Epilogue

Epilogue to 'From a Knight to an Assassin and Back Again.'

Disclaimer: Kitt, Michael, Devon and Karr are Glen A. Larson's, the Neural Link and Nick at Gryphon's. Melanara and Katt are mine.

Melanara plopped into Katt's driver seat. She wore a pair of blue cut off jeans and a White Tank Top. The window was rolled down and she was driving the quietly moving car over to the wash area. After a particularly dirty mission, Bonnie had started to give her a hard time about getting Katt dirty, until Melanara had volunteered to wash Katt.

They came to the wash area. Melanara picked up a maroon bucket from inside the shed that they used to store all the washing stuff and a bottle of car soap. She also picked up a cake of wax. She carried them out and emptied the bottle of car soap into the 10 gallon bucket and filled it with the garden hose. Katt watched her work in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Katt asked Melanara, curiously. She smiled.

"Washing you."

"With Car Soap?" Katt asked, Melanara laughed and tapped the muddy hood.

"Yes. Roll up the drivers window. I don't want my seat soaked." the AI did as requested.

"Thank you."

Melanara picked up the hose and began blasting away the worst of the dirt, when she was done, Katt was still pretty dirty, but at least there weren't great, big gobs of dirt on her. Picking up a rag, Melanara dipped it in the hot, soapy hot water, pulled it out and began spreading all the suds around the car, Katt was covered in soap by the time Melanara was done, she had just started scrubbing away the dirt when Katt alerted her that Michael, Kitt, Karr and Nick were coming.

Here's Nick, Karr, Michael and Kitt. Katt said, Melanara looked up and the four were coming over. Melanara grinned at them.

"Bonnie decide that it's time that you two washed Kitt and Karr yourselves?" she asked, they nodded glumly. They both drudged to the shed and repeated the process Melanara had just done a minute. Both Michael and Nick were both wearing pairs of blue cut off jeans and muscle shirts.

"Nice view." Melanara said grinning, Michael flashed her a grin and set to work washing Kitt while Nick washed Karr. Melanara finished washing Katt well before the two men did. So she pulled out the cake of wax. After minute of reading the instructions, she brushed off the instructions and began applying the wax, Katt sighed happily when Melanara was done. Melanara opened the door and sat down in the seat to watch Michael and Nick. Kitt and Karr the same treatment as Katt including a wax. All three moved cars and themselves to FLAG headquarters lawn. Melanara, Michael and Nick sat in lawnchairs and discussing recent events.

"So, Melanara how are you dealing with your Parents death?" Michael asked gently, Melanara blinked.

"I haven't had much of a chance to think that about lately, have I?" she said a little surprised, she suddenly laughed.

"I'm dealing exactly how they would want me too. I'm moving on, I still miss them and probably always will, but I know they were proud of me, even though they didn't exactly like Katt. No offense, Katt."

None taken. came the mental reply, sounding drowsy. Melanara smiled and shook her head.

Have a good nap, Partner. she replied, she felt of wave of gratitude over the link.

"Ahh, the sun feels good." Michael said, stretching.

"Yep."

"Melanara."

"Yes, Nick."

"Are you going to change your name?"

Melanara opened an eye to look at him. "To what?"

"Knight."

Melanara blinked and thought a minute. "No, Nick. I don't think I will."

Nick looked at her in curiosity. "Why?"

"The name Raya has been good to me. I won't change it on a whim."

"Oh."

They sat in companionable silence, until Devon came out, a grim expression on his face. Melanara looked at him calmly, relaxed.

"What's wrong?"

"You three have a mission."

The three FLAG agents looked at each other and then at the three Trans Ams. In unison, almost in a common thought, all three LED's lit up.

"Back to work." The three friends said in unison, almost in a common thought, just like their partners.

Devon smiled. They were all safe, happy and friends. It didn't get any better than this.

"We received a call...

Finished.

Knight Rider, a shadowy flight into the dangerous world for three people who do not exist. Michael Knight, Melanara Raya and Nick Mackenzie, three young loners on crusade to champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless. In a world of criminals who operate above the law.

Knight rider, a shadowy flight in the dangerous world for a man who does not exist. Michael Knight, a young loner on a crusade to champion a cause for the innocent, the helpless, the powerless, in a world of criminals who operate above the law.

'Remember Michael, one man can make a difference.' Wilton Knight, Knight of the Phoenix, Part one.

Long Live Knight Rider!


End file.
